Episode 8275 (3rd October 2018)
David gets a shock when he finds Leyla in his house wearing only a dressing gown. Elsewhere, Connor comes looking for Graham. Also, Finn's friends and family remember him on the first anniversary of his death. Plot David informs Jacob that Maya has moved into Farrers Barn. Luckily for David, Jacob is okay with it. When Tracy pops to the shop, she asks David if he and Maya are getting serious. David confirms they are. At Home Farm, a frustrated Joe rips up the prenup. Knowing all the cards Chas and Paddy have received will be sympathy cards, Faith hands Chas a card that congratulates her on becoming a mum again. Chas is touched. It's the first anniversary of Finn's death so Rebecca offers to accompany Ross to the Cemetery. Ross notes it's also Emma's anniversary too. In the Cemetery, Victoria and Tracy talk briefly at Finn's grave. A worked up Joe calls around wedding venues but none have a free slot. Harriet pops into the backroom to see if there's anything she can do for Chas and Paddy. Paddy mentions the funeral but Chas insists they've got a wedding to look forward to first as she refuses to let Aaron postpone his big day. At Farrers Barn, David hears a noise upstairs so arms himself with a pepper grinder and heads upstairs where he finds a woman standing in a dressing gown facing away from him. Assuming it's Maya, he begins to undress then pushes the woman onto the bed. He gets a shock when he realises it's actually Leyla! Connor lets himself into Home Farm and punches Joe to the floor before pointing a gun at him and explaining he's looking from Graham. David questions what Leyla is doing here, reminding her she promised not to come back. Maya walks in on David and Leyla and assumes. Joe tells Connor that Graham isn't here so Connor points the gun at Joe and demands to know where Graham is. Joe insists he doesn't know. A furious Connor reminds Joe that Graham used his DNA to set him up for shooting Debbie and he's been on the run ever since so he again demands to know where Graham is. As Joe explains Graham is away on business, Noah returns from school. After Joe sends Noah away, Connor points the gun at Joe again. Pete, Ross and Rebecca visit Finn's grave. Ross takes one stem from the bunch of flowers he got Finn and places it on Emma's grave then the three of them head off to toast Finn's memory. Tracy and Jacob find an upset Maya in the café. David and Leyla soon appear. Neither Tracy nor Jacob are happy to see Leyla. When Connor threatens Noah, Joe offers him money to leave. Connor laughs at the idea. He states this isn't about money - it's to make Graham pay. Joe explains Graham is trying to take everything he's got so agrees to get Graham back to Home Farm for Connor. Back at the shop, David protests nothing is going on between him and Leyla. Tracy doesn't think it's a coincidence that Leyla has returned as she and David are nearly divorced but Leyla states her being back has nothing to do with David, revealing she's engaged. Aaron is unsure about having the wedding before Grace's funeral but agrees to go along with whatever Chas wants. Marlon finds a solemn Paddy in the corridor. Paddy admits he's frightened Chas is going to spiral but he's in no fit state to deal with her when she does. Maya hands David back her keys. She explains she can still stay at her former marital home for a few days so she's going to use that time to think. Jacob questions why Leyla is really back and tells her no one wants her here. Joe phones Graham and calls him back to Home Farm... Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Connor - Cameron Jack Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance hallway and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and crisp corridor *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Cemetery *Farrers Barn - Kitchen, upstairs hallway and bedroom Notes *First appearance of Leyla Harding since 4th January 2018 as Roxy Shahidi returns from maternity leave. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes